Running From Love For An Eternity
by Calie1
Summary: Caroline will run, it's the only thing she can do, even if one day he catches up with her.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline felt the vibration of her phone in her clutch. Retrieving it, she stared at the number. There was no name, but she knew who it was. "Hello?"

_"I confess Caroline, I wasn't expecting this."_

Caroline slowed, browsing the carts in front of her. "No?"

_"At least not yet. In my mind I thought you'd at the very least finish out your schooling."_

"I'll finish it. Just not in Mystic Falls. I have all the time in the world." A bright scarf caught her eye and she stopped, fingering the soft material.

_"True. You know I'll find you."_

Caroline's fingers stilled on the cloth for a moment, body tensing. For a moment she imagined him a few paces away, on his phone, leaning against a building, watching her. She dropped her hand and continued on. "Maybe, but I'll only leave."

_"You can't run forever."_

Caroline laughed. A small boy grinned up at her and she couldn't help but smile down at him warmly. "All I have is forever."

_"So do I."_

"I don't understand the point. In fact, I still don't understand why you even want to bother. Is the frustration of being turned down not enough to make you hate me?"

_"All good things come to those who wait."_

Caroline rolled her eyes, stopping outside a small cafe and leaning against a post. "And you have forever right?"

_"Of course."_

Caroline sighed, stretching out her hand in front of her, admiring her freshly painted nails, the glittering jewelry that adorned her wrist and hand. It complimented the necklace and earrings very well. "Forever won't make a difference Klaus, but if it's any consolation, I took my jewelry with me. Diamonds really are a girls best friend."

_"And I'd buy you more with a forwarding address."_

She laughed. "Now I know your sneakier than that, I'm disappointed."

_"You can't fault a guy for trying."_

Caroline sighed, the smile slowly slipping from her face as the easy banter faded away to reveal the seriousness of the matter. "Don't look for me. It won't make a difference."

_"I don't suspect it would."_

Caroline worried her lip, knowing that Klaus would never give up so easily. "And yet?"

_"Forever is a long time, and I'm very patient. Eventually we'll cross paths again, or perhaps I'll seek you out on my own."_

"Good girls don't end up with bad guys Klaus."

_"Stranger things have happened. People change."_

"But not you. Right?" Caroline heard a sigh on the other end of the phone and she shook her head with a frown. "And if it never happens?" Caroline asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

_"Then I suppose I'll spend the rest of my eternity chasing you love. Half the fun is the chase, didn't you know?"_

The corners of Caroline's mouth tilted up slightly at his words and she smiled, a bittersweet smile. Because Klaus' intentions to her had always been decent, the tone of his voice, with her, always holding a fond regard. Except Klaus wasn't just that man, he was another man entirely.

His feelings for her, his commitment to her seemed so unwavering that she often found herself wondering 'what if'. Idle thoughts and feelings didn't make her who she was though. Caroline took pride in her ability to hold on to her humanity. She'd seen so many vampires succumb to the darkness inside of them, waver on a line of good and evil. Stefan once told her, 'You're better then the rest of us'. She'd taken those words to heart. How ironic then that she find herself in a sordid, romantic, nonexistent love affair with a vampire that was the worst of them.

Caroline sighed. "Goodbye Klaus." Without waiting to hear if he responded she hit end and tossed her phone into the trash at her side. Caroline didn't doubt that he would make good on his promise. Klaus would bide his time, but if fate didn't bring them back together he would search her out eventually, it was only a matter of time. While patient with her to what normal people would consider a fault, Klaus was fond of having his way, and in his mind, he would one day.

After a couple of moments she collected herself, walked across the street and took a seat at a table. A waiter approached, addressing her, and Caroline winced mentally. She really should have worked on her Italian before hoping across the globe.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Running From Love For An Eternity

Rating: PG

Summary: Caroline will run, it's the only thing she can do, even if one day he catches up with her.

Notes: I really had no intention of continuing this, but now the idea is growing on me. For the time being I'm going to leave it as Complete though. But I am going to be thinking about a possible next chapter.

* * *

><p>"Mam,"<p>

Caroline turned at the voice. An older man stood at her side, clad in a rather nice suite, but it was evident he was a waiter. "Yes?"

"I've been requested to give this to you," he said politely in a French accent and held out an object to her. She grasped the thin, long box, it's velvet exterior brushing her palm. Immediately she tensed. "I don't-." He held out his other hand, a phone held in it. Preparing herself for trouble she grasped it and put it to her ear. "How did you find me?"

_"You know me to well."_

She heard the humor in his tone. At first she thought to run, but if he was there it was no use. So instead she sighed, the hard line of her back relaxing in defeat, at least for the moment.

_"Opened my gift?"_

She could have insisted she wouldn't, dropped it in the trash, left it at the bar or even handed it to some unsuspecting soul. But curiosity won out. Slowly she pushed the top back, lips parting slowly.

_"Do you like it?"_

"Anyone would like it, but I don't want it, you know that." She snapped the top shut, trying to forget about the sparking diamond necklace, and turned back to the bar, slamming the box down.

_"True, but you had the matching bracelet. What will I do with an incomplete set?"_

"Let me guess, Ill get the earrings eventually too?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

_"Eventually."_

His response caught her off guard for a moment, because she had only been joking. "What's this supposed to convince me of?"

_"Nothing love, it's just a birthday gift...since you won't allow me to see you in person."_

"Oh like that would stop you," she replied sarcastically. The bartender stopped in front of her and she tapped her empty wine glass. A refill was in order.

_"No, but I'm being patient."_

"That must be a novel idea for you, patience." With her glass now refilled she lifted it and chugged about half of it. Not as lady like as she should have been in a five start restaurant, but they could go to hell. The people around her didn't have an Original hybrid infatuated with them. He sighed, and it made her recall her last conversation with him, in Italy. It sounded so forlorn, so lost that she almost felt bad for him...almost.

"So, how is France?"

For a moment she remained silent, unsure if she should hang up or not. It was an innocent question, but nothing was ever innocent with Klaus. He wasn't just asking an innocent question, he was asking something simple and easy to make her complacent. So she stayed on her guard, even as she responded with ease. "Beautiful, as I expected. Although, I'm not happy about having to pick up on a different language. I was just starting to feel comfortable with Italian." He chuckled.

"_Then why leave?"_

"Why not?" It was the truth. Caroline had loved Italy, but she figured she would adore most of the places she visited, and if she truly did have eternity, she could revisit them all a second time and a third. The point of leaving home was to experience life. The first thing she had promised herself as she boarded her plane to Italy was that she wouldn't become rooted anywhere, not yet. She wasn't interested in becoming attached. Mystic Falls was still home.

"_Very true. In time you'll have no trouble speaking Italian, French or any other language you pick up along the way."_

That's what bothered her about Klaus. Everyone else wanted her to come home, they missed her. They understood her choice, but understanding and agreeing aren't the same thing. Klaus though, he understood and agreed. In fact, Caroline suspected that Klaus would agree to anything she said. Yet it wasn't just that, he did understand her, to the point that he could agree. Klaus made the effort to understand her, he wanted to, and it frightened her. It was much to easy to fall for a man that understood why you did things and supported you. Even allowing you to do them on your own when it was within his power to stop you. Not only was she scared of him for those reasons, but she was scared of herself. Scared that one day she would be unable to control feelings that she suspected simmered beneath the surface. For that reason she needed to end it. Caroline downed her drink. "The chit chat has been nice, but is that all?"

"_So rude."_

"Not rude. You're the big bad wolf remember? I'm just protecting myself." Another chuckle, and it made her hair stand on end. Caroline wasn't sure if it was because it frightened her of if it was because she liked it.

"_So, that would make you Little Red Riding Hood correct? I think that fable fits our scenario. Little Red Riding Hood not aware that the big bad wolf watches her from the darkness. That really is a lovely red dress you're wearing love."_

She gasped, body tensing at his words, and immediately was on alert, looking around, looking for any site of him, but there was none and she didn't expect there would be. At this point her only choice was to run or remain. If she ran, it wouldn't matter. There was no out running Klaus. "Klaus..."

"_Don't worry love, you know I have a tendency to be dramatic. I really was in the area when I finally found you, I couldn't resist. Don't be concerned though, I'm leaving Paris tonight. Enjoy the earrings, and have another glass of wine on me, yours is empty."_

The line went dead and Caroline just sat there, staring ahead. A moment later, the bartender came up, filled her glass, and mentioned something in French, a small knowing smile on his face. She didn't even want to know he said.


End file.
